


Pinkie and Thread

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hell, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, It's 12:00 p.m, Langst, Multi, Red String of Fate, Voltron, Why Did I Write This?, heartstrings, i'm running out of tags to use, klance, vld, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance thought he was cursed. Oh how he wished he was dead! He was cursed to be alone forever.But in the end, the pain might have been worth it.





	Pinkie and Thread

Lance thought he was cursed. It was simple, but effective. He could see heartstrings. Now for those of you who don’t know, it is traditionally called the Red Thread of Fate or The Red Thread of Marriage. It's supposedly invisible but one end is tied to your pinky while the other end is tied to your soulmates pinky.  The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. See? Simple, but effective. 

 

It was a pain. Once he knew, he found where his thread lead. It ended at a ball of red yarn, and as time went by it just got heavier and heavier. It’s ever present weight holding him under the surface like a stone. But the could watch as one by one his friends met their soulmate. Sometimes he’d even play matchmaker! 

 

It was no surprise that Hunk’s was tied to Shay. Lance had always wondered why Hunk’s string led to space. And not surprisingly enough Pidge’s was tied to a computer. Shiro was tied with Allura. 

 

Then there was Keith. He had no family until he had met Krolia. And his string was like Lance’s. Just a ball of dead weight you wish you could snip but couldn’t find the scissors. Despite that, Keith still strived to be better, faster, stronger, and braver. While Lance was left behind to play catch-up. 

 

Every single day he’d wake up like he never slept. He felt like a hollow shell, or a robot per se, with a programmed personality and everything. He would have a constant reminder of how alone he was.  **_Loneliness._ ** It followed him everywhere, through halls, in rooms, even in the middle of a crowded space mall. 

 

He was slowly drowning. Simple, but effective. He was beginning to hate those words. But he was going to sleep. Honestly though sometimes he wondered what the point was if he was going to make up more tired than before. Well time to turn the light out.

 

Morning. It doesn't look like morning outside. There are no birds singing from tall trees or people chattering next door a little to loud. No but something changed. For once he felt awake. He felt lighter. Sure enough at his feet was nothing except for a long thin line of red thread leading out and under the closed door. He ran, following that thread. Though he didn’t need to go far. Only a door next to him. The string disappearing under the door. He heard soft snoring coming through. 

 

**_Keith Kogane_ ** . Lance was awake and felt lighter than a feather. It’s the best feeling one could imagine. But best of all, he had a soulmate. Fate had brought them here together but it’s free will that will decide the outcome, and maybe, just maybe, that this ability wasn’t so bad after all.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> FINISHED! This actually took a lot more time than you would expect...:/   
> ANYWAY! I got really invested in this Heart String stuff ya know. But i had to change the heart string stuff to fit the story  
> :/
> 
> ~Autumn~


End file.
